Dear Pinkie Pie
by The Real Chys Lattes
Summary: Expect the unexpected whenever Pinkie Pie is involved. Well, the unexpected, with a bit of crazy, on a good day.


**Dear Pinkie Pie**

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: FiM is not mine. It belongs to Lauren Faust.

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie headed back to the library, tired after a long day of adventuring. They had been looking for something to do, something new to learn, so they could write back with something very interesting for Princess Celestia, as was their assigned task. "So, what did we learn today? We should write to Celestia now while it's fresh in our minds!" Twilight suggested. But, before she could comment on what they had actually learned from this little outing, (of which she herself wasn't actually sure, to be honest) Pinkie perked up and began hopping on the tips of her hooves excitedly.

"Oooh, my turn! I will! My turn, me, me, me!" She emphasized every word with another jump, complete with streamers and confetti bursting out of places Twilight couldn't fathom and was really too tired to contemplate. She didn't even want to think where the sound of trumpets was coming from.

Giving in this one time, Twilight Sparkle smiled at her enthusiastic friend, "Hehe, OK, you can write to her. Do you need Spike's assistance?" As they opened the door to the library, Spike sat up from the book he was reading, suddenly interested in whatever transpired since he'd heard his name. He was always wanting to be of use to his friends, so his tail twitched happily as he reached across the wide desk for a feathered quill and paper scroll.

"Nope, I GOT THIS!" Screeched the pink pony, as she darted almost as fast as Rainbow Dash could fly to the table and grabbed the quill herself before Spike could even pick it up. She bundled a bunch of paper under her hoof and began to scribble, quill scratching against the paper violently. She was done rather fast, in Twilight's opinion. Spike visibly deflated, slinking back into his seat dejectedly while Twilight shook her head.

"I NEED AN ENVELOPE!" Spike perked up once more, quick to gather one for her. She did something with it that the other two couldn't see, having pulled something out of a satchel neither of the other two even knew she had had with her. (Huh, perhaps that was where it all came from?) She then proclaimed it 'finished' so Spike could then send the letter off to the Princess for them.

"So, what did you say?" Twilight asked her with genuine curiosity.

"We went out to learn stuff, but we didn't learn anything at all!" Pinkie responded with a wide grin.

"Then... the letter..." Twilight looked at Spike with a gleam of panic in her eyes. He, realizing the situation, began to panic as well. He bit his claws in contemplation of the pending disaster. She'd never failed at homework before. This... this couldn't be happening.

"Don't worry, everypony, the Pinkster has it handled." Pinkie said as she grabbed another piece of paper, only to write yet another letter to Princess Celestia. "If she writes back, Spike, send her this. It's Aaaaaallll good!" She gave the letter scroll to the dragon, handed him a jar of something sticky out of her satchel to seal it with, and walked out of the library, humming a tuneless song to herself.

Twilight read the letter, and started snickering. Whether that was out of mirth or panic, Spike couldn't tell.

Some time later, Celestia opened her mail to discover a sweetly scented letter addressed from Pinkie Pie. She pulled open the envelope and levitated the letter before her, reading:

"Dear Princess Celestia;

Guess what!?"

Celestia did a double take, reviewing what was hovering in the air before her carefully. The remainder of the page was absolutely blank. There was only one page in the envelope which has been sealed with... to her very curious amusement, frosting.

With a perplexed expression across her elegant face, she licked the frosting curiously, "Hm...? Yum. Strawberry."

With an amused smile, she gathered her own parchment to respond, writing:

"Dear Pinkie Pie;

I'm afraid you didn't finish your letter. Unfortunately strawberry frosting is not a good glue. I assume you wrote it but may have sent the wrong version... Or perhaps due to the frosting the other pages have been lost? It's OK, mistakes happen all the time, that's why we learn from them!

Patiently waiting-

Princess Celestia"

Later that day, the princess received another letter in the magical mail addressed from Pinkie Pie: (This time it was sealed with honey.)

"Dear Princess Celestia;

YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GUESS!"

Celestia paused upon reading this response, almost certain she had heard the letter read aloud in Pinkie Pie's overly loud and obnoxious voice in her head, then resigned herself to the obvious with a long, drawn out sigh. She remembers this is PINKIE PIE after all.

"Dear Pinkie Pie;

I'm afraid I cannot guess what valuable lesson you have learned this time, but whatever it is, it must be something spectacular! It seems I'm just not good at guessing games. I've been trying to guess all day. I suppose I have to give up!

The honey tastes marvelous, by the way.-

Princess Celestia"

The next correspondence came later that evening on a letter written in multi-colored food coloring on paper made from rice, clearly having been sent not from Twilight's library tree, but from Pinkie's family bakery.

"Dear Princess Celestia;

You've just learned that you can't always assume that what you expect to happen actually will!

Love ya!-

Pinkie Pie

PS: I sent you a carrot cupcake! Enjoy! Well, I hope you enjoy, unless you don't like it but i f that's the case I'll make you a different kind JUST SAY SO, OK BYE!

Attached: One boxed Carrot Cupcake.

(Slightly squished, but still delish, sorry.)"

Celestia's laughter could be heard throughout the entire palace in Canterlot.


End file.
